Golden Boy - 10 Drabble Song-Fic (Tony Centric)
by WhoAmI659
Summary: Tony dancing? Secret Spy Tony? Back stabbing friends? What is going on here? Ten songs, picked at random, which inspired these small fics. (Slight M/M smut, if you want to read it that way)


**_Confessions - Lecrae_**

* * *

The drink lay cold and useless in his hand, but it didn't matter, it was something for him to hold unto. His eyes latched unto the striking couple on the dance floor, and his left hand curled into a tight fist as the mixtures of pain and anger coursed throughout his body.

Breathtaking red hair swept through the air, as an equally dashing man lead her in an agonizingly, slow, intimate dance. Her blinding smile, and undivided attention were all directed at _him_, (aka the goody-two-shoes-Captian-America) and there was nothing that Tony-_Bloody_-Stark could do about it.

* * *

**_Catching Fire - Toby Mac_**

* * *

"Jarvis! Full power now!"

_"100% and climbing sir."_ Came the A. I.'s reply.

"Good, now let's get this right people!"

Before anyone could voice their protests, Stark shot up into the air with unrivaled grace. Extending both arms, and activating his repulsers, he spun in a whirlwind of motion. Sparks flew through the air, lighting up the night-time sky, and charging the atmosphere with a dozen electrical currents.

"Barton! Now!" Came Tony's voice over the Comm. Link.

"Up high!" Clint responded cheerfully, before letting lose a torrent of arrows in Starks direction. Each one lit up in a flame of bright reds, blues, greens, and purples.

"This is for you baby." Tony whispered to himself happily, the true intention of this homemade-fireworks-show only fully known to him, and the... love of his life.

* * *

**_Call You Out - Flyleaf_**

* * *

"Come on Bruce, just go say hi. He's not going to bite."

"No- no, I don't think that's such a good idea. What if he freaks?" Bruce looked at him with nervous eyes, wringing his hands, and subconsciously fixing his glasses, despite them already having been resting perfectly along the length of his nose.

Starks snorts. "He's a three year old kid, he's not going to threaten to lock you up in a prison or anything like that."

Bruce just gave him a look that spoke -_"Seriously? You're not helping. At. All."_

Locking eyes with each other, Tony released a sigh of understanding. Bruce was afraid of how the little guy would judge him, and that was something he himself had trouble with. Yet, it all had turned out well with the Avengers for the millionaire. Bruce just had to trust him _enough, _inorder for him to realize what it is that Tony had finally discovered.

"Just... Come on." Stark waved him closer, and tentatively Bruce followed.

"Oh boy." Clint exhaled with a sigh, as he watched the both of them dissapear in the crowd.

* * *

**__****_Iron Man Theme Song (Instrumental Soundtrack)_**  


* * *

The lights dimmed and silence was the only thing to be heard for miles. A single drum beat blasted out of the stereo system, before a multitude of others followed. Black and gold, along with a torrent of red colors flashed through the sky.

A projectile landed on the stage, left fist firmly planted on the wooden platform, head bent dramatically forward. The sound of whirring mechanics had filled the eery silence as he stood. And then... there was screaming.

Screaming from... fans that is.

* * *

**__****_Make A Move - Icon for Hire_**

* * *

"Left hand forward, right foot back. Listen to me Bruce, you can do this."

"But Tony, I can't dance to save my life."

"Well your going to have to, since your life is on the line. Ready?"

"Yes?"

"Now!" Both men clasped their hands together, before Tony swiftly lead Bruce to the left. Twirling Bruce around, dipping him down low, and swinging him about the dance floor, these two unlikely dancers took the judges breathe away.

"Liar, you can most definitely dance..." Tony muttered under his breath, pants of warm air brushing the others ear.

Bruce managed to hide his smile, as he followed Tony across the floor.

One more dip, and a toss up into the air later, both the Avenger members panted heavily as they bowed to the crowd.

"Not that I didn't enjoy this Brucey, but next time? Next time, make sure Tasha gets here on time. You're heavier than you look."

"Shut up."

* * *

**_Things Left Unsaid - Disciple_**

* * *

_"Don't leave me here alone! Do you hear me!? You can't- I can't lose you as well..."_

A single beat echoed softly through the silence, before a strangled breath followed.

_"I'm sorry... buddy, but you know- that it's... too late- too late for... anything else."_

_"Don't you dare! Don't you dare start talking like that! We will get you help. You'll be fine." _He pleaded.

_"Take care of them for me... God only knows... that they'll need all the help... they can get..." _The dying man gasped out, with a splatter of red liquid spewing forth from his lips.

_"I'm sorry... So, so sorry... I should have told you sooner. You never knew... And- and I-"_ A shaking hand rose up and cupped the others cheek.

_"Shh sh- h.. S'kay... I know..." _He replied hoarsly. The other grasped his hand tightly, and shook his head as tears streamed down his face.

_"No... Please no..." _Herepeated harshly under his breath, in hopes of all if this being a mere figment of his imagination.

_"Promise me..." _The dying man interrupted in a chocked manner._ "Tha- that you won't... hide yourself away._" The small drop of blood, was now blooming across his chest At a rapid rate. _"Love ya... both... forever..."_

Then there was nothing but silence... Until it was broken by that of wracking sobs, and screams filled with that of agony and all that was lost.

_"But... I never told you... I love you." _The lone man confessed as he clutched the other in his arms.

"Turn it off! Turn it off now!" Rogers ran a shaky hand through his hair, the T.V. screen clicking off obediently, before he jerked his head up in surprise at the door that was slammed open.

"You killed him! He would still be here if it wasn't for you!" Bruce screamed at him in rage.

"I know..." And the Captain didn't even have time to flinch as the green came out to play.

* * *

**_Courtesy Call - Thousand Foot Krutch_**

* * *

"Don't do this Stark."

"Sorry Cap, but it isn't just about us anymore." His voice was devoid of any of his usual sassy, and cocky demeanor.

This had quickly turned into a dire situation, and Steve Rogers was losing control faster than he could comprehend.

"Stark, get back here right now! Don't you dare turn your back on me soldier." Steve demanded with a no-nonsense tone.

Tony froze, and his hands clenched into fists. Turning his head to the left, he spoke over his shoulder to Rogers. "And that's where you've always been wrong Captain. I'm not one of your cadets who'll just fall into line whenever you tell them to. My life... My rules... My decision, and that's _final_."

A sudden panic swelled within Steve's chest, and he desperately scrabbled for something... anything... to keep this man from leaving him.

"Tony... Please don't go. I- We need you. You know how much this will hurt Bruce." He added in a low whisper.

Stark became hesitant at that, and Steve plowed onward in determination. "It was never a matter of trust you. We just had to..." The words died on his tongue, as he witnessed the ice-cold glare directed his way.

"What? You had to make sure that I wouldn't turn on you, and become one of them. Nice power-play earlier by the way. You think that plan up all on your own?" He snapped at Rogers sarcastically.

"Tony, you had to have known that Shield would test you like this." The Captain inhaled deeply and gritted his teeth.

"No... no I didn't, because I thought I could trust _you_. Just turns out that I'm a really bad judge of character. Tell Bruce to not go looking for me. He deserves better."

"You don't have to leave. I never thought that you would leave him... Or me. This will effect everyone, and I couldn't live with the guilt of me being at fault." The super soldier tried in a last attempt to hold unto something that he had already inadvertently destroyed.

"You should of thought of that beforehand Steve, just know that its all on you now." And then he's gone.

* * *

**_Kryptonite - 3 Doors Down_**

* * *

- Life was all about dodging the oncoming bullet, to try and survive one more day with the minimal amount of damages sustained as possible. Life had its rewards, and it damn well had its consequences. And occasionally... it's in betweens. Today was a mix of all three. -

Placing both hands, fully splayed, out unto the cherry-wood table top, Tony Stark leaned forward in a threatening manner.

"If you lay one measly little, fu-"

"Tony!" Bruce called out desperately, praying to himself silently that this situation wouldn't spiral out of control.

Growling low in the back of his throat, Tony opted to back away a single step, if only to lower Bruce's stress level.

"I mean it." He pointed a forefinger at her.

"Try to harm him again, and I will come after you. That's a promise." Bruce grabbed Tony about the arm and tugged him away.

"Tony, that was dangerous. You could- and most certainty can end up killed!" Bruce scolded him angrily.

"What can I say? You always were my Kryptonite." Stark replied evenly.

Bruce snorted, but gave him a wry grin. "And let me guess. You're my Superman?"

Stark gave him a self-satisfied grin. "Who says it has to stop there?"

* * *

**_Welcome To The Masquerade - Thousand Foot Krutch_**

* * *

A swift upper cut had the guy squirming on the ground in pain. Whipping out the weapon strapped to his waist, he shot four black-clad men point blank in the forehead without even a single flinch.

_"Down the hall to your left."_ An embodied voice echoed within his ear. Silently he obeyed, and immediately came face to face with a torrent of minimum-waged body guards.

He smirked to himself. "All to easy, ain't it Nat." Not waiting for a reply, He ducked down low before slamming a fist into the knee-joints of two men. Striking an elbow upward, he was rewarded with the cracking of bone and a guttural scream. Knifing the fourth, and promptly snapping the neck of the fifth, he was done in a matter of seconds.

_"Enter the room to your right." _Opening the door, he entered and hastily grabbed the package.

"Got it, now get me out of here." He drawled out easily, with a cheeky grin firmly in place.

_"Look behind you."_

Turning, he found the quinjet waiting just outside the balcony window.

"Always doing it in style."

_"It's what I live for." _Taking a running leap, he landed deftly on the hood.

"Figures Fury would call me in for this kind of work, only _after_ discovering my buried past." He breathed out annoyingly.

_"Shut it Stark, you know you enjoy it about as much as you love donning the suit."_

"Ouch, the spider definitely knows when and where to bite. I like you." A cold chuckle was all that was heard in response.

* * *

**_Falling Inside The Black - Skillet_**

* * *

"Clint, how could you do this to me? I trusted you, I thought you had my back, but clearly you didn't." Tony shook his head, and backed away from the archer. Barton tried to lessen the space between them, but Stark managed to avoid that from happening.

"I would have traded the world for you, for all of you!" Tony yelled out in fury. "Yet you all went behind my back, just so you could ..." Tony slammed a fist into the wall, and snarled furiously, not being able to finish that thought.

"Tony-" Steve tried to placate him, but Stark would hear none of it.

"Get. _Out_." He breathed out in a seething manner.

"Tony, you know we can't leave without you. Fury wants-"

"Who gives a damn about what Fury wants!" He cried out incredulously. "After all this time, I thought I could trust you all, but you guys are just a bunch of back stabbers. If only I'd seen it sooner, then maybe I could have saved Bruce."

"Tony, you know that we had no other choice but to take in Bruce, and now our orders are to bring you in." Natasha stated firmly, hand resting on her weapon. "You will come."

"Make me." He growled.

"We can and we will." Clint raised his hand in a sloppy salute. "Sorry buddy."

He glared at the sight of Nat's gun pointing directly at him. "Fury was never specific in what state he wanted you in." She absentmindedly remarked, before clicking off the safety, and then... there was nothing.


End file.
